


Memories

by SpiritOfSakura



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfSakura/pseuds/SpiritOfSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had weird dreams. But ever since the barrier fell and monsters came to the surface, they've become much clearer.<br/>And much more horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

### Chapter 1 - Nightmares

You wake with a start, your breaths shallow and your body trembling. Glancing frantically around, you begin to relax as your eyes take in the familiar sight of your bedroom. _I’m okay_ , you think to yourself. _I’m home. I’m safe. It wasn’t real._

_Just another nightmare._

You take a few more moments to calm your racing heart, then roll over, groaning when you glance at your phone to check the time. 7:28 am. Normally, since it’s Saturday, you’d just roll over and go back to sleep for a few more hours, but you have the feeling that’s not going to happen today. Sighing, you reluctantly pull yourself out of bed and shuffle to the bathroom, going through your usual morning routine.

Stepping into the hot shower makes you sigh in contentment, and your thoughts quickly begin to wander as you lather your hair. Soon enough, your mind is brought back to your nightmare, and you frown, shuddering slightly at the memories.

All your life, you’ve always had odd, often frightening dreams. But for the most part, you never remembered them clearly—as soon as you woke, they’d be as insubstantial as mist, far too difficult to recall even if you tried.

And then a few months ago, they’d suddenly changed.

The dreams had shifted somehow—nightmares occurred much more frequently, and they also became easier to remember. You still didn’t get a clear picture, but there were things that stuck out. A Cheshire-like grin. Golden light in an empty room. Bones. Blood. The glint of metal.

And excruciating pain.

And then, about a week or so later, the barrier on Mt. Ebott had shattered. You’d heard all about it on the news, how monsters had come to the surface, somehow saved by a young child. And for some reason, it had felt…right, somehow. Like something long lost had been returned, some missing piece had been reunited with the whole.

After that, your nightmares had gotten clearer...and, as a result, much, much worse.

You shiver, pulled from your thoughts by the realization that the water of the shower had gotten cold. How long had you been standing there? You quickly finish up and shut the water off, wrapping yourself in a towel as the cool air of the room hits your bare skin. You dry off and head back into your room, quickly pulling on a simple outfit—jeans and a favorite T-shirt, the fabric soft from wear. You yank a brush through your damp hair and head out into the kitchen, pouring yourself a bowl of cereal and pulling up your laptop.

You browse as you eat, glancing at a bit of news before switching over to Facebook and Tumblr. It looks like monsters are beginning to spread out, more of them moving into human towns and cities in an effort to re-integrate themselves into society. You wonder if you’ll start seeing them around the neighborhood, since your town isn’t too far from the mountain they emerged from.

After a bit more idle browsing, you close your computer and rinse your bowl, setting it in the dishwasher before leaning against the counter, eyeing the clock. It’s late enough now that the library should be open. Maybe you could go there today? You’ve been meaning to go anyway; you need some new books to read. You could probably pick up some groceries too, while you’re at it…

Nodding to yourself, you quickly make a list of the things you need and head out. The drive to the library is short and uneventful, and you smile to yourself as you enter the building, immediately heading over to where all the new arrivals are. You scan through the books, picking up a few here and there, and eventually moving to another section. Soon enough you have a towering stack, and you grin with excitement as you head over to check out.

After everything’s checked out and your receipt is printed, you grab your pile and turn towards the exit—and almost immediately run into someone, your books toppling to the floor as you blush and stammer in embarrassment, bending down quickly to begin picking them up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there—”

You freeze. Standing there, looking down at you with a grin plastered on his face, is the skeleton from your nightmares. A shiver runs down your back.

You feel like you’re going to have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's my first time writing with the reader as the MC, so I hope it turned out all right! It's also been years since I've written fanfic, or much of anything really, so feedback and constructive criticism are much appreciated!
> 
> To be completely honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, or if I'm going anywhere with it at all. I have no real plot, just a few very vague ideas. I'm hoping to at least get one more chapter out, but I don't know when that'll happen.
> 
> Also, the summary and title might change later...I'm still not really happy with them. Oh well. The tags'll probably be updated too, if and when I continue the story.


	2. First Impressions

### Chapter 2 – First Impressions

You stare up at the skeleton, frozen in place, your heart pounding. Memories filled with golden light flash through your mind, and you shudder, your thoughts a panicked whirl. _He’s going to kill me he’s going to kill me he’s going to kill me I’m going to die_ —

“Hey, buddy. It’s rude to stare, y’know.”

You blink. The skeleton is looking down at you with what looks like awkward discomfort. He shifts slightly, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck in a surprisingly human gesture. “First time seeing a monster or something?”

You tear your eyes away, grateful for the excuse as you will your heartrate to slow. “Y-yeah, sorry! I didn’t mean to stare, it’s just—I mean, I’ve seen you guys on TV and all, but this is my first time seeing a monster in person—I didn’t mean to be rude, didn’t even realize I was staring, I guess I just wasn’t expecting to run into a monster and—”

“Nah, it’s fine, I get it. Didn’t mean to _rattle your bones_ there, kid.” Wait. Did he just make a bone pun? You look up at him in confusion. His seemingly ever-present grin widens, and he lets out a chuckle, extending a hand. “The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

_He doesn’t recognize me. He doesn’t know me. They’re just dreams._ You give a cautious smile, reaching your own hand out to take his. “I’m _____. Nice to meet y—” A high-pitched sound akin to the air being let out of a balloon echoes through the library, sounding startlingly loud in the quiet building. You glance down to where your hand is clasping Sans’s, a look of bewildered disbelief crossing your face as you see the whoopee cushion squished between the two. You jump slightly as Sans bursts into laughter.

“Oh man, you should see the look on your face!” He chortles loudly, reaching a hand up to wipe away an imaginary tear from his eye socket. “The old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. That one never gets old.” He releases your hand, still chuckling softly as he reaches down to pick up one of your books lying all but forgotten on the floor. “Here, let me help you with these.”

“O-oh! Thanks…” You quickly scramble to pick up the ones closest to you, and soon the books are split almost evenly between the two of you. Sans extends a hand once again, and you eye it cautiously before taking it and pulling yourself up. He sets his stack of books on top of yours, and you shift carefully to make sure none of them fall off again. You gently set the books on an empty checkout counter nearby and turn to him.

“Thanks for the help. And um…sorry about running into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

He waves it off. “Don’t worry about it. _Tibia_ honest, I wasn’t really paying attention either. So I s’pose it’s both our faults.” You give a small smile at the pun, and he grins back.

“So, uh, you’re new to the neighborhood, then?” you ask. You wouldn’t really consider small talk a strong point of yours, but you’re curious.

Sans leans back against the counter. “Yeah, me and my bro just moved in, along with some friends of ours. Town seems pretty nice so far.”

You nod. “Yeah, we’re not exactly a big city, but the town’s not completely dead either. Most people around here are pretty accepting too, so that’s a plus.”

“Mm.” He remains quiet, a thoughtful look on his face, and you shift awkwardly. Just as you’re about to make an excuse and leave, he speaks up, turning back to you. “Hey, _____?”

“Yeah?” He is staring at you in an oddly focused way, and you begin to feel uncomfortable.

“Those friends of mine I mentioned, we’re all having a small get-together next weekend. Kind of a housewarming party type thing, I guess. You wanna come?”

You stare at him in surprise. “Uh…sure, I guess. Why not?” It could be fun, you reason. Besides, you need an excuse to socialize more, and hey, it’s good to meet new people, right?

Sans grins, looking almost…relieved? Was he afraid you were going to say no? “Cool. Here, I’ll give you the address.” He grabs a pen from a holder on the counter, and you hand him your library receipt. He scribbles the address down on the back and hands it back to you. “I, uh, put my number on there too, so you can text me if you’ve got any questions or anything.” You nod, doing a double-take at the paper before slipping it between the pages of a book. Did he seriously write in Comic Sans? You shake it off, giving the skeleton a smile.

“Thanks. Do I need to bring anything?”

“If you wanna bring a side or something, go ahead. Otherwise, don’t worry about it,” he replies with a shrug.

“All right.” You glance at your phone to check the time. “Um, sorry, I have to get going. I’ll see you next weekend?”

“Yeah, see ya.” He grins and gives a little half-wave as you pick up your books and head out, smiling to yourself. That went surprisingly well, all things considered. You met a monster for the first time, and he seems really friendly! _But what about the nightmares?_ whispers a little voice at the back of your mind. You firmly tell the voice to shut up. You don’t want to think about that right now. Still, the thought lingers, and you can’t help but feel a bit uneasy the rest of the day.

It’s not until you get back home and sit down with one of your books that you realize you forgot to pick up groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote the second chapter! Not much exciting happened, but hey, pacing is important, right? And it's at least a little longer than the last one!
> 
> What do you guys think so far? Let me know in the comments! Also, should I change how I format Sans's speech? I'm unsure whether to type it normally, or in all lowercase. Thoughts? Opinions? Does it matter at all? Again, let me know!
> 
> I'm basically completely winging this, by the way. Sure, I know what's going on with the reader...but I have no idea what's gonna happen at the party. Heck, I didn't know there was gonna BE a party till I was writing it. But hey, it should be interesting, at least!


End file.
